A Thousand Years
by Doctor13X
Summary: Songfic and slight AU. The story of a demon, brave enough to love an angel. They sinned, and they loved, together. They didn't know why, they didn't know how, they just knew. The two most rebellious creatures in this world found solace in each others arms, and at the other's lips, while breaking all the laws of creation. Megstiel. Inspired by A Thousand Years Part 2.


**_The day we met, frozen I held my breath_** my body pressed against yours. Holy fire blazing all around us, my vessel scarred by its pure flames. Angels would die, we demons just get burned. It still hurt, but the fear of you, a creature of God standing before me, ready to kill me, your hand pressed against my forehead, was much worse. Death stood before me, but I wasn't afraid.

"Go ahead, smite me." I said, grinning "I'm not scared. We're going to heaven Clarence"

You hesitated, then took your hand off my head, something deep in those ancient eyes that seemed so pure and innocent but had seen bloodshed untold "You're no good to me dead." He said

You pushed me down, my body burning against the flames but still living. You stepped over me, over the flames, and escaped the circle. You walked away, leaving me behind. That day you left without so much as glancing back. November 19th, 2009, the last time you would leave me behind like that. The last time you'd leave without looking back.

* * *

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I'd found a home for my heart_

His lips crashing into mine, they felt wrong so wrong. He was an Angel of the Lord, a Seraph. I was the daughter of Azazel, general of hell. We were enemies. His touch and his tongue smelled, felt, and tasted like angelic grace. I'd felt the touch of heaven in the holy flames, and they had burned.

But his grace drew things out of me I thought had died long ago. It felt like lust but I knew it wasn't, it was hot and passionate but it wasn't lust. It was deeper, even after I slipped his blade out of his coat, it was hard to pull away, hard to say no. It was more than pleasure, but it wasn't love, it couldn't be...it was longing.

When he pulled away I was begging him silently not too. Aching, but for what I don't know.

"I learned that from the pizza man." He said

I blinked "Right..." I murmured, unsure of what that meant

I turned around, and so did he, ready to follow Sam and Dean into battle.

But this time, when I looked back after him, he was looking back at me.

And that was the last time you would leave me with your back turned.

* * *

_But watching you stand alone?_

"What's up Clarence? The hardy boys give you the day off?" I asked, approaching the Seraphim near the lakeside where he had planted himself to brood, or mope.

He looked back at me "Meg?" he asked, pulling his blade out

"Don't worry hot wings." I said, sitting next to him "I'm not here to fight."

He tilted his head to the side, nonplussed but otherwise emotionless "Then why are you here?"

I stared into his eyes, big blue eyes that should send any demoness running far far away in fear. But instead when I stared into his eyes...

_All of my doubts went away somehow_

"To be honest..." I said, running my hand through his hair "I wanted to see the pizza man."

_One step closer_

My lips crashed into his, my rational brain shutting down. He made no move at first, and I wondered if he was going to reject me and I felt pathetic. I was a demon I shouldn't care.

That thought process was thrown out the window when he took hold of me, and his lips started to move against mine.

We had barely made it through the door of an abandoned lake house before our clothes were off.

* * *

_I have died every day waiting for you_

I was afraid he wouldn't be there when I woke up, I was afraid I'd be in an empty bed, or worse, a devil's trap with Sam and Dean poking me in the not-sexy way.

But no, when I woke up, his arms were around me, one around my waist and the other around my chest, holding me close against him. I could hear his heartbeat, and feel it against my back.

I sighed, content.

"You're awake...may I stop holding you?" He asked

I laughed, I forgot that angels don't sleep.

"Morning Clarence." I said, turning in his arms

He smiled, it was small but I'll take it.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked

"You talking about last night or at the lake?" I asked

"Crowley's prison." He elaborated

My smile vanished "I don't know. I think I just wanted to take your blade...but then you kissed back."

"I learned that from the pizza man." Castiel explained

"What does that mean exactly?" I asked

"Dean had this video...we're not supposed to talk about it." He said

The gears clicked together in my mind "Porn? The angel watched porn and decided to try his moves out on a demon?"

Castiel cleared his throat "You kissed me first."

I smiled "And I'm about to do it again."

I descended, he didn't fight back.

We spent the whole day in that bed.

* * *

"So I'm thinking we see a movie?" I said, watching the angel put his trench coat back on

"Why?" Castiel asked

"Cause Clarence, as much as I've enjoyed the last two days, a relationship based entirely on sex is too much effort. Also it gets sweaty and I don't think either of our vessels are used to using their bathing suit areas so...frequently." I told him

"...Jimmy rarely had sexual intercourse." Castiel said, shifting through his vessel's memories "He had this strange idea that heaven cares about what he does in bed with his wife."

I shrugged "Shannon wasn't exactly a virgin but angel-on-demon strength for two days isn't exactly healthy."

"Yes I noticed."

I laughed "So what do you say? Movie, pizza...actual pizza?" I offered

"Maybe...but not now." He said

I turned around, puzzled "Why?" I asked

"I have to go back to heaven." He explained

I sighed "Right, silly me. You still have your big bad war."

"If Raphael wins he'll open the cage and start the apocalypse all over again." He explained

I shifted "Lucifer and Michael would be out again."

He nodded

The first thought that jumped into my mind was taking his angel blade and stabbing him in the throat. It was instantly replaced with the realization that if he lost...there'd be no more moments like this.

And no more visits from the pizza man.

I nodded "Ok." I said, slowly stepping forward. Like a predator closing in on its pray.

"Are you sure? Dean has told me that leaving a woman the morning after can make her feel...used." he said

I laughed, straightening his coat "How cute, your old boyfriend telling you how to have sex with a lady."

He frowned "Dean is not my-"

"Just teasing you Clarence." I said, fixing his tie

I felt so housewife, but that was alright. The last two nights shouldn't even have happened, what was straightening his clothes going to do? Also had to get rid of my scent, I may have left some on him while tearing his clothes off.

"Now look Clarence, I'm not going to play housewife for you." I said, in contrast to my actions "But who knows, this abandoned house in the woods isn't half bad. I might fix it up, get a TV..."

At first he remained stoic, then his eyes widened "Are you...dropping hints?"

I rolled my eyes.

Angels.

"No, not really. I'm just saying I like the view of the lake and don't feel like running a long way away. Besides Crowley is dead so I don't really have somewhere to go or anything to do. I'd like to mess with boys a bit but I have a feeling they'll deep six my ass. So, I'm just gonna chill here and if you drop by...I might be happy to see you? "

He glanced around "It would be...nice. To have a place to rest during the war." he looked awkward and embarrassed "And...having someone there...I'd like that."

I nodded "No demons can know about this." I told him

"No angels can either...what would they think?" He asked

"Shoot first ask about their sex life later." I guessed, earning a content smile from the rebellious Seraphim

I smiled in kind "Let me tell you something Clarence. The one truth in this world, be it Heaven, Hell, or Earth."

"What would that be?" He asked

"When you find a cause, dedicate your life to it." I told him, crossing my arms "Make it your reason to get up in the morning, and each breath is made to keep you headed towards that cause. You serve it"

He nodded "I am fully prepared to dedicate myself to defeating Raphael."

I nodded and took his hands. "I'll wait. I've waited a thousand years to have something make me feel alive again. Vengeance, ambition, none of that has. I thought maybe hell really had taken away all the things I'd enjoyed in life... and then you shoved me through those flames, and on that day when you held me against you in that ring...I felt something human again for the first time in a thousand years. So don't worry, I'll wait another thousand years for you."

He said nothing, just stared at me with those big blue sapphire eyes. I thought he might laugh and say "Yeah sure." before flying off. I would, what I just said was ridiculous, cheesy, and lame.

Imagine my surprise when the cold hardened shell that is the face of Castiel, Angel of the Lord, broke into a smile. "I won't keep you long."

I smiled, nothing sadistic or vile, just me smiling...like a human girl again.

The sound of flapping wings and he was gone, all trace of his presence gone...except for the single white feather that fell to the ground. I knelt down and picked it up.

"Later Clarence."

_One step closer_

* * *

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_ and all she does.

That's what I feel, for her, a demon of hell.

It'd been six months since Meg and I had begun to rebel against our roles. I'd come here every Thursday, sometimes on weekends too, and we'd do one of several different activities that shamed our people. Sometimes we'd watch a movie, other times we'd just talk. My favorite encounters with her were when I'd suddenly appear in the house, and we'd just stare into each other's eyes, gazing at the true form that lay beneath our vessels.

However this often led to up ripping the other's clothes off and violating every directive set before us in a strange and obscure mixture of demonic passion and angelic love.

I liked that too.

But today I just watched her. Look through the window, and not see me, watch her glance at the clock and wait impatiently for me. She didn't look...what's the human word for it? Spiky? No no that was it...well it didn't look like she would rip my clothes off tonight. I wanted to go in there and be with her, but I couldn't.

"You know I'll never get what you see in her?" A british voice said from behind me

I turned around "I thought I asked you to leave her be?"

Crowley nodded "And I keep my deals. Meg was been kept completely out of the loop. My boys don't know she's here, just that this whole town is off limits. Granted she still isn't allowed in Hell, thinks my left hand has started running things, but somehow...I think she might be ok with all that." He said grinning

I turned and glared at the King of Hell "You should go, if she realizes you're alive then the deal is off."

"Hang on there captain my cloak is still up." He said, imitating, Star Wars...I think

"But why? You said hands off Dean and Sam, and I get those two yahoos they make you feel all happy and fuzzy inside, but then you just showed up after that whole monster HQ fiasco and said 'hands off meg' and got all glowy eyed. I couldn't help but ask: Why?"

I turned around and stared at the exasperated demoness as she sighed, funny because I was only three minutes late. I smiled, she would always tell me to be on time only to walk in twenty-five minutes later.

"Is that a real smile I see? Oh-ho-ho." Crowley said grinning "I get it now, Meg broke tin man's heart of stone."

I rolled my eyes, a trick I'd learned from her.

"But, you do know that's just a vessel right? Underneath that plucky, top heavy girl from LA is a demon." He said

"I know." I said, turning around to stare at her again, through her vessel, at the blazing flame-red scales that lined her body and the blackish red bat/dragon wings that emerged from her back, marking her as an ancient demon, from the time my brother fell from grace. Her eyes were not black like most humans would think, but orange. The same orange-yellow as the sun as it blazed bright on a midsummer's day, and shined twice as brilliantly. He hair was night black and waterfalled past her shoulders. As of now her wings were folded down, making her look...vulnerable. But when we were together, our bodies writhing together in some sort of sin that we both knew was so wrong, but felt so right, they'd be intertwined, the white feathers of my wings crossed with the scales of hers, the two of us loving each other through the vessels we had chosen, she was anything but.

"You are...a true modernist Castiel. Happy to be in business with you." He said

I sighed "What've you got for me now Crowley?" I asked

He smiled "A purgatory native, this it Cassie!" He said "We've got our ticket to the top!"

I nodded, and went with him. I'd do some bad things in the next few days, betray Crowley, kill Raphael, betray Dean and Sam, unleash the Leviathan a few months after that...but the moment I became God I wiped Crowley's memory, he had forgotten Meg was even apart of the deal.

For that one, glorious summer...I never missed a single Thursday with Meg. I never told her that I was a god, I assumed my old form when I was with her, and diverted news so she wouldn't know...because her nature had rubbed off on me and I knew mine had on her. I would've put the souls back had she asked.

She never did.

_I will be brave_ for her

* * *

_Darling don't be afraid_

He was broken, damaged in ways that never could be healed. I knew that, looking into those big blue eyes I could see the pain. I was playing nurse to a patient that could never be healed.

"Hey" I said taking his hand "I'm here for you."

I looked past his vessel for a moment, past the form of Jimmy Novak and into the true Castiel. His wings were dropped down, and his eyes were wide with fear, and the veins in them were glowing. He was so broken that I doubted he'd ever be whole again...

But I'd always be here for him.

Then beyond a miracle, Castiel gripped my hand tighter and turned to look at me, some form on intellect gleamed behind his eyes for a moment.

"I'm climbing that stairway to heaven..." He murmured

Stairway to heaven, Sam had mentioned Lucifer singing that to him. I smiled "That's right climb that stairway hot wings." I said, putting his hand to my lips

"Climb it high. Because we're going to heaven Clarence." I told him "Just you and me."

and then, under my breath I whispered "Because I love you..."

* * *

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away what's infront of me_

"Do I have to kill her?!" I asked Naomi, fear surging through me

I was able to kill Dean over and over again because the one thought, one hope I had, was that I wasn't killing Meg.

"She does know the location of the crypts...but working with a demon is so...unclean."

"_If you think that's unclean you should see what we did in the asylum_" I thought

* * *

_Time has led your heart to me_

"Do you remember everything?" She asked me

"If you're referring to the pizza man, then yes I remember. And its a good memory." I said smiling

* * *

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

"If I survive this then I'm ordering a pizza and we're going to move some furniture around." I said "Understand?"

"No I...no wait I do." he said, smiling

I grinned "Let's go back to the lake house for a day. Forget all the Angel and Demon tablet crap and just...be with each other again."

* * *

_And I'll love you for a thousand more_

"That sounds good." I said, smiling

"and...maybe..." She said trailing off

"Maybe what?" I asked

She smiled "Maybe this time we can leave meatsuits out of the bedroom?" She asked

* * *

_Every breath _

_Every hour_

"You mean, no mediums between us. Just us...together?" He asked me

I nodded

"I'd like that." he said, taking my hand

* * *

_Has led to this_

I leaned down and kissed her, something I'd missed for so long, something I needed again. I heard Naomi call, but I ignored it, she couldn't take this away from me, not even if I wanted to go.

Dean and Sam walked in a moment later, and we separated. Business before pleasure, there'd be time for Pizza later.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

"Go save your brother...and my unicorn." I said turning to face Crowley

Sam looked at me for a moment, and then nodded. He finally understood.

I had found my new cause,

It's you Clarence.

* * *

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_

I screamed, Crowley's blade had gone straight through my heart, I glance over at Sam and Dean and mentally told them to run, which they did.

Then I lay there, my blood running into the street, abandoned, and alone.

I looked up into the sky, for what may have been the last time, and I prayed.

"Run you stupid angel, run...and remember me." I said the world starting to go black

I smiled one last time "I'm going to heaven Clarence...don't keep me waiting."

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

* * *

_One step closer_

The Angel tablet. This is why I'm running. Naomi, Crowley, even Dean. None of them could get their hands on it. I stowed it away and turned out the window, watching the countryside roll past me. This would be my life now, on the run from my brothers and sister.

Then I heard it.

"Run you stupid angel, run...and remember me."

Meg? Sam and Dean were supposed to protect her.

"I'm going to heaven Clarence...don't keep me waiting."

They didn't. My eyes widened and my head slammed against the bus window. She was gone...Meg... she was gone.

I cried, for the first time in as long as I could remember I cried. The people on the bus stared at me but I didn't care. I should've looked for her, I should've gone back...

"Damn you Naomi." I cried "Damn you and Crowley both."

I would never see her again, I stared down at the tablet, I had let her die for this...some dumb rock. I gripped it close as if it were her. The day I lose this tablet is the day I too die.

I choked back my own tears and I prayed back to her, for the last time

**_ "Goodbye stranger"_**

* * *

**A/N:** So here is where I say the disclaimer. I wanted you to read the story without any of the legal stuff staring you right in the face as soon as you look at the page.

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Supernatural world. Save the tender moments of love and laughter forged between Cas and Meg in this slight AU Fanfiction. The song "A Thousand Years Part 2" also does not belong to me. Yet somehow describes my life perfectly...

Whenever/If I ever write more Megstiel fics there will be a reference to this story. Be it the lake house, or Thursday nights. I'll also probably keep Meg's true form consistent. If there are any SMT fans out there you'll notice I was inspired by Shin Megami Tensei IV's version of the Vouivre demon for Meg's true form. Read and Review and yes, for those of you who follow me as an author and not just individual stories, this is a COMPLETE work. No more updates and waits for me to finish. However I have considered writing a sequel and have already begun work on it. It's titled "Hello Stranger" and takes place during season nine, when Castiel is a human. He begin's having nightmares about abandoning Meg and never going back for her body when he meets a mysterious girl at the asylum who has a strange obsession with unicorns, pizza, and only watches "It's a Wonderful Life" on endless loop. If any of you are interested in seeing that leave a comment. This story, however, is 100% percent complete. Have fun guys.


End file.
